1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module for use in optical communication systems, such as data links, optical local area networks (LANs), etc , which use light as an information transmitting medium.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known an optical module comprising an optically operative device, such as semiconductor lasers, pin-photodiodes and others, and optical fibers optically connected to each other in a metal package.
In such an optical module, the end of an optical fiber inserted in the metal package is soldered to a fiber saddle in the package, and the fiber saddle is molded in one piece with the package. A problem with such known structures is that when a change is made to the shape or location of the fiber saddle, a new mold including that of the package has to be prepared, and consequently, such structure cannot be adjusted to changes.
Another problem is that since the fiber saddle and the package are made of metal and made in one piece, the package acts as a heat sink when the end of the optical fiber is soldered to the fiber saddle. This is disadvantageous because it takes much energy and time to melt a solder on the fiber saddle. Consequently the workability is poor.
Further, another problem is that when the soldering is performed, soldering flux evaporates and attaches to the light emitting portion or receiving portion, smearing the same. Also, part of the solder which has not melted due to insufficient heating can touch the end of the optical fiber and dislocate it from its correct position such that the end of the optical fiber is fixed in an incorrect position.